


Touch

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the influence of some alcohol, Dean asks Castiel if he's allowed to see the angel's wings. When Cas easily agrees, Dean wonders if the angel would also be okay with Dean touching them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel questioned, sounding perfectly calm. “I need you to close your eyes for a moment, I don’t want to risk blinding you.”

Dean didn’t trust his voice enough to give his friend a verbal reply, so instead he gave a pathetic nod.

In Dean’s defense; it wasn’t every day that you found yourself staring down at a shirtless angel who was casually sitting on the edge of your memory foam mattress. Then again, this was the life of Dean Winchester, and at this point he was hardly ever surprised at _anything_.

It had all started out innocently enough, when Dean, Sam and Cas had taken a few glasses of whiskey while catching up. The angel popped up at the bunker frequently to check on the brothers, and tonight there hadn’t been any pressing end-of-the-world matters, so the three of them had decided that it wasn’t a crime to enjoy themselves for once. Nothing alarming so far.

That was until Sam had left for bed. The atmosphere had suddenly shifted, and the conversation between Dean and the angel had become a bit more intimate. Dean still didn’t know how exactly they had landed on the topic of Castiel’s wings, but he liked to blame the alcohol. What was an even bigger mystery to Dean, was how he’d ever gathered the courage to ask Castiel if it was possible for a human to _see them_. When Cas had told him that it was indeed possible if Castiel allowed it, Dean and his big mouth had blurted out the fatal words ‘will you let _me_ see them?’

And Castiel had told Dean ‘ _yes’_ , no hesitation. Which was yet another reminder of how much the angel _trusted_ Dean.

Needless to say, Dean had felt honored, but when Castiel was about to take off his coat, Dean had abruptly stopped him. Dean’s brain had been foggy thanks to a drink too many, and it hadn’t occurred to him that of course the angel wouldn’t be able to manifest the wings unless he got rid of a few layers of clothing first.

For reasons that Dean didn’t care to specify, even to himself, he preferred this happening in a place where Sam couldn’t accidentally walk in on them. Which is why they were currently in Dean’s room, and Dean was _not_ freaking out about any of this, thank you very much.

“Dean? You still need to close your eyes.” There was humor in Cas’ tone as he glanced up at Dean with his big blue eyes.

“Right… I’m sorry.” Dean apologized hastily, holding up his hands. “Closing them now, Cas.”

Dean quickly did as promised, firmly closing his eyes. There was a moment of deathly silence, but soon enough there was the soft rustling of feathers, and the faintest brush of air against Dean’s skin. Dean registered a flash of bright blue light, even through his closed eyelids, but it only lasted a second.

“You can look now, Dean.” Cas said quietly.

When Dean did as told, he could literally feel his jaw drop, but he was too _stunned_ to care. Castiel was looking up at him almost shyly as he watched Dean’s reaction. Castiel’s wings were _glorious_ , _magnificent_. There were no other words that Dean deemed worthy enough to describe them. Dean had imagined them plenty of times, but he could see now that none of his fantasies had done them justice.

“Cas… Wow.” Dean murmured in awe, his eyes taking in the many inches of beautiful dark feathers.

They weren’t entirely black, not really. When Dean took a step closer to the bed, he could see that there were shades of blue, green and purple in various places where the lighting hit them just right. For the most part, the angel’s wings were spread out on Dean’s bed. The parts that didn’t fit were draped over the edge, resting on the floor.

Dean wasn’t sure what he found more tempting; all those inches of silky feathers, or all those inches of naked, tanned skin. All in all, the angel looked downright _sinful_ , the way he was casually sitting there on Dean’s bed.

Castiel was regarding Dean with a curious expression, but Dean hardly noticed because he was too busy keeping himself in check. Dean’s hands were suddenly aching with a need to _touch_. He was fighting a silent battle with himself, contemplating whether or not it would be inappropriate to ask Cas if he could touch those extraordinary wings…

And then Dean decided _, the hell with it_. Maybe it was because he was still feeling more than a little buzzed, but he was going to ask. Dean’s eyes finally darted from the wings to Cas’ face. The angel was still patiently waiting for Dean to say something other than ‘ _wow_ ’. Blue eyes met green, and they exchanged one of their heated lengthy stares.

“Cas, I…” Dean paused to lick his suddenly very dry lips. “Would it be weird for me to _touch_ them? I just… I wanna know what they _feel_ like.”

“You can touch them, Dean.” Cas simply said. “Nobody has touched them in a very long time though, so be gentle, please.”

Again, no hesitation from Castiel’s side, none at all. Dean was flattered, because he was clever enough to grasp that when an angel allowed someone to touch their wings, said angel had to feel truly comfortable with the person in question.

Dean nearly stumbled over his own two feet because he was in such a hurry to get on the bed behind Castiel. The angel’s wings shifted, giving Dean just enough room to kneel in between. Dean stared in awe at where Castiel’s wings met the strong muscle of his back. He tentatively reached out a hand, his fingertips touching the downy feathers on the top of Cas’ left wing.

They were soft, and warm, but at the same time they were smooth as satin.

“Awesome…” Dean whispered as his hand was experimentally sliding through the dark feathers, moving lower and lower.

He couldn’t see Castiel’s face, but he trusted that Cas would tell him to stop if Dean did anything that he was uncomfortable with. And so Dean carried on, his other hand now searching Cas’ right wing. When he caressed both wings at the same time, with a long, smooth stroke downwards, the muscle and feathers trembled under Dean’s fingers. Castiel shivered and let out a tiny gasp. Dean’s hands moved up again, and he discovered that the muscles closest to Castiel’s back felt rather stiff and unyielding.

“Am I hurting you, Cas? Or are your wings always this tense?” Dean checked as he absently stroked through the lower feathers again.

Cas shook his head. “No Dean, you’re not hurting me… It’s been a while since I’ve properly stretched them, therefore they may feel more tense than usual.”

“Oh…” Dean mumbled, dumbfounded.

Dean’s hands sneaked back to the knotted muscles at the base of Cas’ wings, and he hesitantly started kneading them. Something that sounded suspiciously like a sigh of pleasure fell from Cas’ lips, and it motivated Dean to keep going. He was now all but massaging the angel’s wings, also straightening out some feathers here and there while he was at it. Castiel heavily leaned into his touch, and Dean was faced with yet another form of temptation, namely the exposed skin that stretched over the firm muscles of Cas’ back.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to recover his sanity, but it was no use. When he opened them again, his hands cautiously moved up, at last finding Castiel’s warm skin. He gently massaged the muscles of Cas’ back, then moved even higher to his neck and shoulders. Cas’ head dropped forward and his breathing became irregular as Dean worked his magic, and Dean _never_ wanted to stop touching this angel.

This was the most beautiful sight that Dean had ever seen, and _would_ ever see.

“God, Cas, look at you… Gorgeous…” The praise slipped from Dean’s mouth before he could bite his tongue.

Cas stilled at Dean’s words, even as Dean’s thumbs were still lazily tracing the skin of Castiel’s shoulders. Dean acted on an impulse then, leaning in to drop a soft kiss to the angel’s neck.

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice was a barely-there whisper.

It was right then that Dean accepted that something was about to change. A line had been crossed, and there was no turning back. And Dean was feeling a lot less scared than he’d thought he would. All he wanted to know now, was whether or not they were in this _together_. He pressed another chaste kiss to Castiel’s skin; this time his lips were touching Cas’ shoulder.

“Is this _okay_ , Cas?” Dean asked, mildly terrified to hear the angel’s answer to that question.

For the first time since Dean had started touching his wings, Cas turned his head to face him, their eyes meeting again. The angel’s wide blue eyes radiated nothing but love and warmth. And then one of Cas’ hands cupped the side of Dean’s face, holding him steady as the angel closed the distance so that he could kiss Dean right on the lips.

Cas pulled back and they dumbly blinked at each other like the lovesick idiots Dean knew they were, now that he finally dared to _admit it_ to himself. Dean was the first to break into a smile, and Castiel followed soon after.

“So…” Dean breathed, still grinning like a lunatic.

“So…” Castiel mimicked, his hand tenderly stroking the stubble on the side of Dean’s face. “I would very much like it if you touched my wings _some more_.”

And yeah, Dean was definitely okay with that suggestion. His lips searched for Castiel’s again as his hands buried themselves into the warm, silky feathers once more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a short drabble from Castiel's POV for someone who requested it on tumblr.

Castiel had so easily said ‘ _yes’_ , when Dean had asked him if maybe he could see his wings. _Of course_ he’d said yes, because for some reason, saying no to Dean had never been one of his strong points. The royal amount of whiskey that they’d consumed was to blame as well here, even though Castiel knew that it had less of an effect on himself than it did on Dean.

Nevertheless, now that they were in Dean’s room, and the hunter was curiously peering down at where Castiel had taken place on his bed after removing his coat and shirt, there was no denying that Castiel was beginning to feel a bit worried.

What if it scared Dean off? After all, Castiel was more than aware that this was going to be a harsh reminder that he was far from human. What if Dean could never look at him the same way again? Dean had indirectly already seen the wings, but there was a significant difference here; seeing an illusion of wings as a shadow on a wall, or seeing two actual, solid, _tangible_ wings.

But Castiel had made a promise, and he intended to keep that promise.

“Are you ready, Dean?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady and even. “I need you to close your eyes for a moment, I don’t want to risk blinding you.”

Dean didn’t say anything, but nodded at him. It appeared that Dean was nervous too. Castiel reminded his friend that it would be best if he closed his eyes, just to make sure, and Dean obeyed.

Castiel concentrated, and soon the room was bathing in bright, blue light

The seconds that followed after Castiel had manifested his wings, were possibly the longest that he had ever experienced. The silence that followed after Castiel told Dean that it was safe to look, was probably even worse. Castiel had never been _this terrified_ , which was ironic, considering that he was a warrior of God.

When Dean’s silent “wow” found its way to Castiel’s ears, he wasn’t sure whether Dean was expressing wonder or horror.

When Dean hesitantly requested if he was allowed to feel the feathers, Castiel wasn’t sure whether it was awe or morbid curiosity that drove Dean to ask it.

When Dean’s gentle hands slowly went from simply touching to tenderly kneading Castiel’s aching muscles, he felt a small spark of hope.

The touch was highly pleasurable, and it was even better because _Dean_ was the one touching him. Dean hummed softly, and Castiel dared to let himself think that maybe Dean was enjoying this as much as he was.

And then finally, when he unmistakably felt Dean’s lips ghost against the flustered skin of his neck, all of his doubts slipped away. Dean wasn’t repulsed by his wings. Dean wasn’t bothered by the fact that Castiel was not human. Even more so, Dean showed Castiel the kind of romantic affection that they’d never shown towards each other before.

“Is this _okay_ , Cas?” Dean quietly asked after pressing another kiss to Castiel’s bare shoulder.

Castiel couldn’t find words good enough to tell Dean just how ‘okay’ this was. Instead he decided to turn around, and to passionately kiss the man that he’d loved ever since he’d first encountered his bruised and battered soul in the depths of hell… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Fore more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
